


Par for the course

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket - Fandom, Cricket RPF, Golf - Fandom, Golf RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Seb Gotch takes his girlfriend for a game of golf





	Par for the course

"I've never been golfing before," Tania mused, trotting along after Seb Gotch in her high heels, pushing his golf buggy in front of her. 

"I've never had a caddy before," Seb replied, smiling sweetly at her as they made their way to the tee. "Driver, please."

"Is that the big one?" Tania asked, searching through all his clubs. She pulled out the one with the biggest head and handed it to him.

"That's the one," Seb confirmed, taking the club from her. He got a tee and ball out of his pocket, and put them on the ground. 

Tania watched as Seb had a few practice swings, and then he got in position to do a real one. He swung, and hit the ball sweetly, his follow through was perfect, and the ball landed on the green.

They both grinned at each other and Tania placed the driver carefully back in the bag. They walked down the fairway, Tania strutting along dragging the buggy behind her, and Seb inwardly wincing at the divots that her dagger-like heels would be making in the grass.

Arriving at the green, Seb asked for a putter.

"Which one's that?" Tania asked, confused, staring at all the clubs in turn, spinning them in her hands to read the inscriptions.

Seb came over, and gently guided her hand to the putter. "This one," Seb whispered in her ear, and together they pulled it out.

Tania watched as Seb lined up the shot for a few minutes and then he tapped the ball lightly. The ball raced across the green, just missing the hole.

"Damn, no birdie today," Seb muttered, walking over to his ball to line up the shot again.

He had another putt, and the ball overshot the hole by a few metres.

"Can I have a go?" Tania asked, after he had a few more putts.

Seb looked at her, blinking. "Sure, why not," he said, shrugging, "I've already missed out on par. What do I have to lose?"

Tania took his putter and got in position to hit the ball. Seb watched as she had a few practice putts, her technique and footwork all over the place.

"Here, let me show you," Seb said, coming up behind her. He put one hand on her waist and the other hand on her hands that were holding the club. He could smell the delicious smell of her shampoo and feel the softness of her blonde hair.

He guided her body and hands in the right position and together, they putted the ball. Both of them watched, amazed, as the ball went straight to the hole and plopped in it.

"We did it!" Seb yelled excitedly, kissing her on the mouth and pulling away to grin at her.

Tania grinned back.

...

They continued to the next hole, and when they were on the green, Seb let Tania do the putting, with him guiding from behind. They putted it in easily, and got a birdie. They did the same putting technique for every hole.

When they'd reached the 17th hole, Seb decided to have a go at putting himself. Tania stood behind him, hands on his waist, not really knowing what to do. Seb didn't mind, enjoying his girlfriend's warmth behind him as he putted the ball into the hole.

"You're like my lucky charm," Seb whispered in her ear, as they hugged in the middle of the green. They stayed like that for a few minutes before continuing to the last hole.

...

At the end of 18 holes, Seb tallied up his score. A personal best! He faced Tania and put both his hands on either side of her face and kissed her as the sun set, casting the golf course around them in brilliant shades of pink and orange.


End file.
